Blue Skies
by RockinWaterBender
Summary: Love is in the air, and everyone can feel it. Jeremy/Emma One shot


The wisps of sky blue chiffon flowed around her like a sea mist as she walked through the rowdy crowd. His eyes strained to keep sight of her as costumed maniacs flowed around her. The cascade of black curls swung down her back and framed her delicate heart shaped face. It's ivory complexion glowed in the light that flashed. He could make out the sparkle in those mystic, electrified, cearulen blue eyes. His hands tightened on the marble railing as he leaned down to see her disappear down a dim corridor. He pulled away quickly and raced down the wide steps filled with packed bodies, to race after his beloved angel in blue. He slowly made his way down the hallway she disappeared in and frantically searched for her angelic face. His heart ached to touch her, kiss her, feel her in his arms once again. A flash of blue caught his eyes up ahead as she let out a playful laugh and raced out a set of french doors into a lush garden. He smiled slyly to himself, thinking he finally had her, then he glanced in the garden. Tons of hedges ziggzagged through the yard creating a maze of green and white hibicus flowers clouded his vision. How the hell was he suppose to find her now? Her shrill laughter filled his ears, leading him through the endless maze of green.

She loved to play with his heart. She could feel her dress billow out behind her as she ran through the familiar hedges of her childhood kingdom. She stopped to catch her breath as a smile spread wide across her face. She heard his distant footfalls as he cursed far behind her. "Emma?" He called out in a worried tone that had her heart doing flips. "Catch me." She said and made her way through the last stretch of hedge that led to the center of the maze. Her mother had planted beautiful flowers full of color and a small iron bench occupied the corner facing a small pond with an angel fountain. It was her sanctuary, her heaven on earth. Emma sat on the bench and sighed in content as her eyes wandered to the bright stars above her, twinkling down on the garden below. She didn't hear him until he crouched down in front of her and gently took her hand in his. "I will always be here to catch you, no matter what." His jade eyes locked onto hers as the silent air heated around them. She leaned down and smiled sweetly as she whispered in his ear. "I know." A slight breeze tousled his sandy hair across his eyes and perfect face. She could see his smile even before he leaned in to capture her pale pink painted lips with his own. She grinned and turned away so his soft lips landed on her cheek instead of his intended target. He grunted and slid his lips down her jawline which sent tremors down her spine. "I absoulutley hate when you do that." He grumbled into her throat and Emma chuckled. "That's exactly why I do it, Jeremy." She whispered and sent a light hand down his leather coated arm. "You always know how to drive me crazy, Em. Maybe it's time for me to return the favor." Jeremy said and ran his fingers lightly over her pale cheek. A sigh escaped her lips as he trailed his fingers down her neck to the curve of her breast. He gripped the back of her neck with his other hand gently, and guided her mouth to his. The passion ripped through her stomach like an awaiting volcano that just errupted. His mouth was molten on hers as his tongue slid across her bottom lip, asking entrance. Emma's pulse leaped as she opened at his request and the kiss took on new heights. Her hands snaked up his leather clad arms and shoulders to tangle in his hair that she adored. His hands were sliding down her waist to grip her hips and pull her lithe body closer to his. The heat exploded in his head as sparks of all different colors blew up in his mind. He felt himself moan against her when Emma pushed her curvy body against his chest where his heart hammered. He broke off the kiss as they both choked for air. "That was quite the kiss." She giggled and placed a smooth hand on his cheek. Jeremy leaned into it and kissed her palm, which made Emma blush in the silvery moonlight. "I love you Emma. I always had and I always will." Jeremy quoted and took her face in his hands and gave her a gentle lingering kiss that had her insides quivering. "Oh Jeremy, I love you too. I never thought you could ever love a girl like me. I love you. More than the shining stars and the blue skies." Jeremy laughed heartedly and kissed her once again before looking up at the sparkling stars above. She looked up too, and they sat happily looking at the stars. Then Jeremy glanced down at Emma who met his loving gaze. He had his blue skies staring right at him with so much love and devotion, all he could do was smile.


End file.
